


untitled

by mxrvel13



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Delirium, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, i made up a whole flower for this smh, malia lydia and stiles also make a brief appearance, oh and deaton is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrvel13/pseuds/mxrvel13
Summary: Isaac is dosed with a drug they haven’t encountered before. His reaction is...not great.





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> TW for mentions of child abuse, non-consensual drugging, panic attacks, and nightmares
> 
> written for day 3 of whumptober for the prompt “delirium”
> 
> also this is unfortunately not beta read, feel free to point out mistakes if you want
> 
> edit: somebody kindly pointed out that i used “deacon” instead of “deaton” for this entire thing. i edited and fixed it, sorry if it caused any confusion!

Scott knew he wasn’t supposed to panic, but alpha position be damned, this was a _ panic worthy situation _. “Isaac, babe, come on. Talk to me.”

Isaac looked at him, eyes dazed and glassy. “Who are you?” He questioned, and the dead-pan nature of his voice almost made it seem like he was joking. Almost.

“It’s Scott. I’m your boyfriend.” Scott looked for any sign of recognition, and got nothing. “You’ve known me for years.”

Isaac glanced around confusedly. “Where are we?” He said, apparently having lost interest in trying to remember Scott.

Malia piped up. “A basement. Some hunters kidnapped you and drugged you.”

Lydia nodded gently. “Do you remember any of that?”

Isaac’s eyes found Scott’s again. “Hunters?”

Scott nodded, hope welling. “Yes, yes, do you remember-“

“Hunters of what?”

Scott could feel himself pale. Something was very, very wrong. “Okay, we’re gonna get you to Deaton. Now.” The rest of the pack gave him room to carry Isaac out, Stiles offering the jeep as transport.

“Whose car is this?” Isaac asked from the back.

Scott reached over to buckle him in, since he very clearly was not going to do it himself. “It’s Stiles’.”

Isaac blinked. “What kind of a name is Stiles?”

Stiles gared through the rearview mirror. “Wow, still retained your biting sense of humor I see.”

Isaac blinked like he’d just realized Stiles was there. “Who are you?”

Stiles threw his hands up in answer, before turning his attention fully to the road.

Isaac fell silent for the rest of the ride, staring dazedly out the window. He didn’t give any indication he saw Scott peeking back every few minutes, or that he was even aware of what was happening or that something was wrong. He only spoke again when they made it to the clinic. “Where are we?”

Scott glanced back. “Deaton’s clinic.” He got out and opened the door for Isaac, who looked confused when he tried to get out but couldn’t. Scott and Stiles shared a look before Scott slowly reached over and undid Isaac’s seatbelt for him. Isaac blinked and then got out of the car.

“Who’s Deaton?” He asked, like none of that had just transpired.

Scott led him inside, watching him carefully, like he might just decide to turn and run at any given moment. “He’s a doctor.”

Isaac tilted his head. “Why do you need a doctor?”

Scott just tugged him to Deaton’s office.

* * *

One examination and blood test later, they had their results. “He’s been dosed with deacumenadine. It’s a very potent serum derived from the deacumenanthus plant.” Deaton started cleaning up the examination supplies. “The plant causes humans to lose sense of reality, driving them to insanity and eventually death. But because it’s a species of flower very closely related to wolfsbane, it can affect werewolves as well.”

“Were-whats?” Isaac looked genuinely amused by the concept, which probably would have been annoying if it wasn’t the first actual emotion he’d shown all night. 

Scott looked exasperated. “I’ll explain later.” He turned back to Deaton. “What does it cause for us?”

Deacon gave him a wry smile. “In small doses, it causes a similar effect as “truth serum” does in humans. In overdoses like this, it causes delirium.”

Stiles nodded. “Yep, that fits.” 

“So what do we do?” Scott asked, and Deaton sighed.

“There’s nothing we can do. He’ll just have to ride it out. Preferably in a safe and familiar environment. He probably won’t recognize it, but it will help him when he’s coming back down.”

Scott nodded. “Alright.” He looked back to Isaac. “Guess we’re going home.”

Isaac wasn’t paying attention, already distracted by something else in the room. Scott just sighed.

* * *

Once they were back in the car, Isaac was back to talking. “Why can’t I remember my name?”

“You were drugged.” Scott reminded him gently. “But you’re gonna be fine.”

Isaac just nodded, like that was normal. “Whose car are we in?”

Stiles made a sound, and Scott just gave him a look. “Stiles’.”

“What kind of a name is ‘Stiles’?”

Stiles huffed. “The kind that saves you from the horror of my real name.”

Isaac looked at him. “What’s your real name?”

“Count Dracula.”

“Oh.” Isaac said, and Scott smacked Stiles’ arm lightly.

“Don’t mess with him.” Scott said, but Isaac had already moved on to another topic again.

“Where are we going?”

“Home.” Scott replied.

Isaac hesitated, and his heartbeat sped up, causing Scott to frown back at him. “What time is it?”

Scott furrowed his eyebrows. “Uh, around eleven. Why?”

Isaac suddenly looked like he was trying to dissolve into the seat, face paler than Scott had ever seen it. “I can’t go home this late, I’ll be in trouble.”

“Isaac, wha-“

“It’s way past my curfew, he’ll be mad and he’ll-“

“Isaac!” Scott reached back, putting a hand over Isaac’s. “Isaac, you don’t live with your dad anymore.”

Isaac didn’t seem to hear him. “He’ll hurt me. Please, please, you can’t take me back there, you can’t.” His heartbeat was erratic, and Scott tried frantically to calm him down.

“Isaac, honey, we aren’t going to your dad’s house. We’re going to ou-“ He caught himself. “We’re going to mine, okay?”

Isaac stared at him, eyes still panicked. “Your hou- Who are you?”

Scott felt himself tearing up. Isaac was terrified, every instinct in him insisting he _ protect _ and _ comfort _but nothing seemed to work. “I’m your boyfriend, love. We’ve been together for three years now.” He said, desperately trying to jog a memory. “I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you, I promise. But you gotta trust me and calm down.”

Isaac stared at him for a few moments, seemingly searching his eyes for something, before his heartbeat slowly started to fall again. Scott let out a breath.

“Whose car are we in?”

* * *

Isaac went back to apathy and questions for the rest of the ride, and Scott was careful to avoid any mention of “home” again. He thanked Stiles for the ride and led Isaac inside, watching him gaze around curiously.

He ended up putting Isaac to bed, sending a group text out to let everyone know that Isaac would be fine before joining him.

“Why are we in the same bed?” Isaac asked after awhile, and Scott shrugged. 

“You’re a cuddler.” He supplied, and Isaac hummed.

He seemed to have fallen asleep soon after, heartbeat slowing and breathing becoming more and more even.

Scott didn’t sleep, too concerned to even think about it, and an hour or so later Isaac’s heartbeat sped up. His breathing got deep and erratic, and Scott gently laid a hand on his shoulder. “Isaac-“

Isaac woke with a gasp, eyes flashing gold for a second as he scrambled backwards, off the bed. “Get away from me!” He rasped out, and Scott held his hands up, pained expression on his face.

“Isaac-“

“Stay back! Don’t-“ Isaac was trembling and stuttering, like he was cold. “Don’t come any closer!”

Scott obeyed, hands still raised to show he meant no harm. “Okay, I’m staying right here, alright?” He could feel tears streaming down his own face, but he was too scared to wipe them away. “I’m not going to hurt you, Isaac.”

Isaac’s eyes reminded him of a cornered animal, crazed and afraid. “Where- where am I?”

“You’re at my house.” Scott replied. “You’re safe.”

Isaac chewed on his lip nervously, and Scott had to bite back the usual reprimand. “Who- who are you?”

Scott could feel his heart breaking in two. “I’m Scott. I’m- we’re together.”

Isaac blinked a few times, like he was trying to remember something. “I don’t- I don’t remember you.”

Scott swallowed. “You were drugged. It makes you confused and scared.”

“Did you drug me?” Isaac asked, and Scott choked.

“No, baby, no, of course not.”

“Where’s my dad?” Isaac asked, and that question surprised Scott enough that it took him a moment. 

“Not here.” He replied simply. “You’re safe.”

“But the freezer, it was so cold.” Isaac said, dazed expression coming back. 

“It wasn’t real. You’re safe here.” Scott said, and Isaac’s shoulders went limp, fight draining from him all at once.

“Okay.” He said, like he hadn’t just been panicking in a corner of their bedroom. He glanced over at the bed. “Can I-“ He paused, like the words didn’t feel right on his tongue. “Can we go to bed?”

Scott blinked at him, and finally wiped his tears away. “Yeah, we can.”

* * *

The next morning was better, Scott woke up with Isaac curled up into his side, snoring softly. He brushed the curls away from Isaac’s forehead, giving him a soft kiss there. 

Isaac’s eyes opened slowly, and he gave Scott a lazy smile. “Hi.” 

Scott let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, giving Isaac a watery smile in return. “Hi, sweetheart.”


End file.
